


A Change of Plans

by shirasade



Category: Threshold
Genre: F/M, First Time, Missing Scene, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly's plan clearly laid out the dangers of blurring the line between professional and personal. It stated that bonding within the team was natural and positive, but that fraternization should be avoided, because it could lead to conflicts of interest when it came to making the hard choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Post-1x05 "Shock". I enjoyed this show and thought it was a pity it got cancelled in the first season. I especially liked Molly and thought she had great chemistry with Cavennaugh. So, pr0n. :)

Molly Caffrey had liked her life before the aliens came - she’d been a workaholic with not much of a life outside of her contingency plans and lecture tours, but that had been her choice, she enjoyed her work. And she’d had her mom, her friends and her dog, all things she pretty much had to go without since that fatal day. Now it was one crisis after another, with barely enough time to sleep and no one to talk to except the other members of the Red Team. 

It wasn’t a surprise that they’d grown close in a very short amount of time, secrets and danger bonding them together. However, it was a bond not formed through shared interests or even affection - not only did Molly outrank everyone except maybe J.T., her relationship with both Ramsay and Fenway was fraught with conflict and Lucas first and foremost saw her as an authority figure. It left Molly feeling increasingly lonely and isolated, a development she saw but felt helpless to change. Maybe she did him an injustice, but while she appreciated J.T.’s efforts to get her to unwind, the older man’s advice always felt as if it was offered because her plan mandated it. And then there was Cavennaugh.

He’d been at her side from the very beginning, at first a threatening figure, the cliché of an anonymous government goon, then an increasingly familiar protector, always hovering at the edge of her awareness. It had been a long time that she’d turned around and been surprised at his silent, solid presence. These days, she almost felt naked when he wasn’t around.

Molly was aware this posed a problem - her plan clearly laid out the dangers of blurring the line between professional and personal. It stated that bonding within the team was natural and positive, but that fraternization should be avoided, because it could lead to conflicts of interest when it came to making the hard choices. And making hard choices was pretty much Molly’s job these days. 

Still, as they faced one dangerous situation after another together, she couldn’t help but see not just Cavennaugh, the secret agent who put her safety above all else, but Sean, a man with burdens of his own that she wanted to help him shoulder. Not just her bodyguard - her partner. 

Which was how she ended up kissing him, of course. Because he came back from that funeral with shadows in his eyes that lightened when she pulled him aside and took his hand in hers. Because for the first time since Threshold took over her life, Molly decided to put herself first and care about the consequences later. In short, because she wanted him.

That he wanted her back was not a complete surprise. She felt it when he said her name, when he stood just that little bit too close, when he let her help him. So she impulsively took his hand, and he raised their clasped hands to caress her cheek, his face unreadable as always but his eyes gentle. Her name was barely more than a sigh from his lips, and she felt her breath catch as he tilted her chin upwards. He didn’t kiss her, just looked at her, his fingers calloused against her skin, and it was Molly who closed the distance between them.

It didn’t last long, barely more than a slide of lips on lips, but they both knew this was just a promise, a first step across that line they’d been toeing for a while now. It should have complicated things, instead it made them simple. Molly’s smile brushed Sean’s ear as she leaned close and whispered: “I’ll see you after work, agent Cavennaugh…”

His breath caught sharply, and if she hadn’t been standing so close she would have missed the grin caught in the corners of his mouth, in the lines around his eyes. She felt it like a caress, a promise, a pleasant shiver down her spine. 

“But of course, Ma'am,” he quipped, his voice warm, even as he stepped back, reestablishing the distance between them. It wouldn’t be difficult, Molly thought, to go on as they had - nothing had changed, after all, not where it mattered. The feelings had already been there, after all, now they simply had an outlet. They’d do their job and try to stay alive while doing it. Except that now she had something to look forward to if they managed to survive and stave off the aliens for yet another day. 

Molly looked at Cavennaugh and figured there was leeway for this in her plan. There just had to be, because there was no way she could, or would, forget how he tasted. She wanted to kiss him again, more thoroughly this time, wanted to be in his arms, safe for the time being, uncover the body that lay hidden under those nondescript suits and see the look in his eyes as she touched every inch of him. She wanted everything with Sean Cavennaugh, and since there was a high likelihood of one or both of them dying on the job, she wanted it _now_.

Which was why, when she opened her door to him that night, she wasted no time with speeches but simply grabbed his tie and pulled him inside, capturing his “hello” with her mouth. Sean adapted easily, kicking the door closed while his arms came up around her. He pushed her against the wall and a thrill raced through Molly as she was trapped in his embrace. She worked to ease his coat off broad shoulders, forcing him to let her go for a moment. He used the interruption to also take off his shirt, and Molly rested her head against the wall behind her, simply drinking in the sight of him.

He noticed her gaze and came back into her arms, pressing one leg between her thighs. Molly sighed into another soul-deep kiss, arousal pooling between her legs and rocked her hips slightly against his hard muscles. Sean half-growled into her mouth, and she could feel his cock against her hip. His hands slid underneath her t-shirt and pushed it up, giving him access to her breasts, which tingled in anticipation. 

With a hand on his chest she pushed him back gently, and he immediately obeyed, stepping back and allowing her to strip quickly, efficiently. There was no teasing in her movements, but his eyes darkened as they swept over her from head to toe, his gaze so heavy she could almost feel it. The moment she was naked he pushed her back against the wall, the wallpaper rough against her skin, but instead of resuming their previous position Sean dropped to his knees and Molly’s breath caught. 

His hair was soft-scratchy against her belly as he gently parted her legs with his hands. After a glance that asked for confirmation Molly gave readily with a jerky nod of her head and teeth biting into her lower lip, one of his hands slipped through her curls and found her already wet and waiting. Lifting his head, Sean kissed her breasts while his fingers explored her folds, delved deep and played with her clit, leaving her trembling and bucking, forcing him to use his other hand to hold her still. Then he pulled back, and Molly heard herself mewl, but before she could find words he was back between her legs. This time it was his mouth and tongue that made her shiver, groan his name, grip his hair tightly. He drank deeply when she came, only pulling back when she gasped: “Too much, too much.”

Tremors racing through her, Molly caught the stray thought that she’d rarely had a lover so attuned to her and wondered whether it was a result of their working together, that he knew so well when to push and when to hold back. Not that it mattered much, not when he was there, still on his knees, with that look on his face. Regaining her footing, Molly trailed a hand along Sean’s jaw, over his lips, then lifted it to her mouth to taste. He stared, pupils blown, and she lifted a foot, balancing with one hand on his shoulder, and let her toes travel over the hard length of his cock through the fabric of his pants. 

When he exhaled sharply, she grinned and pushed the sole of her foot against him. His eyes closed and his strong fingers dug into her hips, but Molly was not in the mood to tease. Instead she took his chin in her hand and said, still a bit breathless: “Sean, come here…”

Eyes flew open again, and he was up and crowding her against the wall in a moment. Their lips met and she tasted more of herself in his mouth, on his tongue. When he broke the kiss, he was breathing hard, and Molly loved the sandpaper rasp of his voice: “Bed?”

Molly Caffrey was not normally someone to let her passion rule her, but then she’d never had a lover that she trusted as implicitly as Sean Cavennaugh. Feeling his cock press into the softness of her belly, heat coiled again in her body, and without thinking she slid a hand between their bodies. The noise of the zipper being pulled open gave her answer even before she shook her head and hitched one leg up in clear invitation. No bed, not this time.

Nodding, Sean grabbed a small foil package from a pocket, then let his pants drop to the ground, not bothering to step out of them, and simply pushed his briefs down far enough so he could slide the condom on. The smile they exchanged was dark with lust and want and need, and there was nothing gentle about the way he kissed her even while lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around him. The ease with which he did this made Molly shiver, and when he probed her with two fingers, she was again wet enough to welcome the intrusion. With a moan she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him greedily once more, before commanding: “Now, Sean, now.”

He obeyed with alacrity, and as she was being filled Molly closed her eyes and tightened her hold on him, secure in the knowledge that he would never let her fall. When he was fully sheathed inside her, she sighed in contentment and opened her eyes to met his. For a moment time stood still and they kissed as if for the first time, gentle and questioning and full of emotion neither one of them was ready to acknowledge.

Then she tightened her muscles around him, and Sean groaned and started moving, first in smooth slides, then faster, harder, his control finally slipping. Meeting him thrust for thrust as much as she could, Molly was rocked against the wall over and over, but the sensations flooding her drowned out the discomfort. Neither one of them was a great talker, but the sounds they made echoed through the empty house. When he finally came, release running in shockwaves through his body, Sean repeated Molly’s name, over and over, sliding one hand between their joined bodies until she clenched around his softening cock and followed him across the edge.

Feeling his legs begin to tremble, Molly eased herself back onto her own feet. She felt his cock leave her body and removed the condom. Her instinct was to go throw it away and clean herself up, but with Sean’s body so close, his scent enveloping her along with his arms, she was reluctant to do so. Instead she dropped it onto her discarded t-shirt and allowed herself to relax into Sean’s embrace, resting her head against his shoulder and letting her hands glide in long strokes over his back. He shivered when she caressed his butt, and Molly couldn’t suppress a smile as she looked up and kissed him, deep and soft and slow. 

When she finally broke away it was only to offer him her hand and say: “How about that bed now, hm?”

He grinned, young and carefree in a way she’d never seen before, and her heart beat a little faster in the knowledge that they could do this. Not only were they not screwing anything up, this was good, for both of them. Sean’s hand firmly in hers, Molly led the way, unable to stop smiling. There would be no bad dreams tonight.


End file.
